gray paper
by azieunhae
Summary: jika waktu bisa ku putar kembali , tak akan ku biarkan aku memiliki mu


Tittle : gray paper

Cast : lee hyukjae , lee donghae and others

Main pair : haehyuk

Warning : GS , typo(s) , OOC , judul ga nyambung sama isinya

Disclaimer : heahyuk milik diri mereka sendiri , zi hanya meminjam nama mereka dan fict ini murni punya otak pas pasan zi ^^

Trinspirasi dari lagu yesung gray paper

Dont like dont read chingu ^^

Sumary : jika waktu bisa ku putar kembali , tak akan ku biarkan aku memiliki mu

Enjoy with the story ^^

_aku mengatakan ini karna menyesal.._

"hyukkie-ya.."

Kepala yang sedari tadi ku perhatikan dari belakang tergerak , bahu yang sedari tadi bergetar itu tergerak , tangan yang sedari tadi memeluk dirinya sendiri itu pun melepaskan pelukannya , hanya untuk berbalik menatap ku...

Mata teduh itu terlihat berbinar , bibir merah yang memucat itu tersenyum manis , rambut coklat tua panjang itu mengikuti gerakan angin yang berhembus padanya , mantel bulu itupun mulai tertutup salju,

cantik...begitu cantik bahkan aku lupa dia ini manusia atau malaikat namun aku tau ia kedinginan , dan itu pun hanya untuk menunggu diriku yang berengsek ini..

"kenapa baru datang hae ?" ya tuhan.. suara lembut itu , kenapa aku tega menyakitinya

Kembali ekspresi dingin ini datang "pulang lah.."

Sorot mata pedih itu kembali menghiasi mata cantiknya "hae apa kau bena..."

"aku benar benar ingin putus dari mu lee hyukjae , pergilah" aku berbalik berjalan membelakanginya , aku tidak akan kuat melihat air matanya kembali turun tuhan...

_Aku mengatakan ini karna tidak ingin air mata itu mengalir lebih banyak lagi setelah ini_

_Kata kata dari bibir bodoh ini yang sekali lagi membuat air mata itu kembali jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini _

_Aku mencoba menahan dan menghalanginya_

_Aku menutup mulut ini untuk menahannya namun.. aku tetap harus mengatakannya , untuknya , untuk dirinya yang harus menemukan namja yang jauh lebih baik dariku _

"apa alasannya... ?"

Kudengar suara lirihnya, demi tuhan suara itu terdengar sangat amat lirih berbalik jauh dengan suara yang selalu terdengar ceria dari bibirnya .

Kau sungguh berengsek lee donghae...

"aku tidak mencintaimu" jawabku pelan tanpa berbalik menatapnya , mianhae... kata kata itu bohong chagi , sangat bohong , mianhae

Tak kudengar suaranya lagi

Aku berbalik untuk melihat keadaannya

Punggung itu menjauh dari mataku , kaki itu terayun dengan cepat meski tidak berlari , bahu itu bergetar.. bukan karna kedinginan lagi , tapi karna menangis dan mata itu.. tak henti hentinya meneteskan air mata yang membasahi pipi tirusnya

_Aku berjalan dengan pelan , selangkah dua langkah.. menjauh darimu , menjauh dari malaikat cantikku_

_Harusnya aku memang tak pernah mengatakn 'i love you' pada mu.. harusnya namja berengsek ini tak pantas menerima cinta yang begitu besar dari malaikat sepertimu_

"hae sebelah sini !"

Aku melangkah penuh semangat pada asal suara itu , menuju seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk manis di dalam cafe sederhana itu menungguku

"mian aku terlambat , saudara ku datang kerumahku tadi" aku ikut duduk di hadapannya

_Bahkan sebelum kau menjadi milikku , aku sudah berbohong padamu .. bukan saudaraku , tapi calon tunanganku.._

"gewanchana , mau pesan apa ?" tanyanya, ya tuhan senyum itu..

_Dan kau percaya.. ya tuhan maafkan aku.._

"apa saja" ia mengangguk lalu memanggil pelayan , setelah pelayan itu pergi ia kembali menatapku

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" oh pertanyaan itu

Aku diam , mencoba mengendalikan degup jantungku yang bekerja tiga kali lipat dari biasanya . oh tuhan aku gugup sekali

"hyukkie saranghae"

Ia terlihat terkejut "bisa diulang?"

Aku menaring nafas dalam "saranghae"

Pipinya terlihat memerah, manisnya..

"nado hae.."

_Mianhae mianhae mianhae mianhae sayang... maafkan aku menyakitimu maaf kan aku yang membuat air matamu kembali jatuh maafkan aku yang membuat mu menjadi tidak bersemangat seperti dulu lagi maafkan namja bodoh ini..._

"hyukkie ! ya ! lee hyukjae!"

Kuperhatikan kedua yeoja itu dari jauh.. sungmin terus memanggilnya namun ia hanya diam..

"ya , hyukkie berhentilah memikirkannya ! banyak namja yang lebih baik darinya bahkan lebih tampan darinya !" sungmin memeluknya

_Sungmin benar chagi... banyak yang lebih baik dariku, kembalilah seperti hyukkie yang seperti dulu chagi , kumohon.._

Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sungmin lalu membalas pelukan sungmin

_Mungkin tuhan menghukumku , tapi itu lebih baik daripada ia semakin terpuruk jika bersamaku _

_Mungkin sungmin benar.. banyak yang lebih baik dariku , ah bukan mungkin tapi itu benar _

_Hyukkie chagi... berbahagialah dengannya , cobalah mencintainya .. dia baik , jauh lebih baik dari diriku _

_Hyukkie chagi aku mencintaimu sekarang dan selamanya _

_Teruslah mengukir senyum indah itu jangan menghapusnya_

_Ah aku baru ingat , sekarang senyum itu bukan untukku lagi_

_Hyukkie chagi benci lah pada ku .. dengan begitu aku semakin rela menggalkanmu _

_Hei tuan jendela , terima kasih sudah mengizinkan ku memperhatikan malaikatku lewat kaca beningmu _

kulihat namja itu kembali menghampirimu

ia menyapamu dengan cengiran lebarnya dan hanya kau balas dengan senyum titipis mu

_berhentilah memaksa senyummu hyukkie , itu menyakitkan hatiku.._

dia terlihat mencoba membuatmu tertawa , dan berhasil

aku merindukan tawamu hyukkie..

dia menarik tanganmu keluar dari kelas , dan dengan reflek kakiku melangkah mengikuti kalian

ia membawamu ketaman belakang , membawamu untuk berdiri di bawah pohon maple itu , tempat penuh kenangan kita

dia terlihat mengatakan sesuatu dengan serius , tapi tak bisa di pungkiri dia terlihat sangat tegang

"mianhae junsu-ah tapi.." kumohon jangan menolaknya hyukkie.. lupakan aku

Dia segera menggenggam kedua tanganmu terlihat mengaatakan sesuatu dengan sangat tulus ..

Lalu...

Kau mengangguk ,kau menerimanya..

Tess tess

Airmata ini jatuh .. "selamat hyukkie.."

_Aku tersenyum saat itu .. meski tak kupungkiri air mata ini terus mengalir_

_Kau berhak bahagia chagi ... _

_Oleh karna itu lupakan aku lupakan namja bodoh ini _

_Kau sudah menemukan sandaranmu lagi sekarang , dan itu berarti sudah saatnya aku pergi_

_Selamat tinggal sayang.. satu hal yang harus kau tau hyukkie _

_Lee donghae mencintai lee hyukjae selamanya_

_END THE POV_

"sampai jumpa yeorobun semoga kalian semua lulus saat ujian nanti dan semoga kita bertemu kembali" donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya , lalu kembali bangun .

Dilihatnya seluruh kelas yang mulai menatapnya sendu , bahkan sudah ada yang mulai menangis

"ya ! lee donghae kenapa kau tega meninggalkan kami dengan mendadak begini eoh ?!" teriak kyuhyun dari deretan belakang

Sahabat donghae yang satu itu terlihat tidak rela kehilangan sahabat bodohnya itu

Donghae hanya tersenyum sebentar "kita akan bertemu lagi kyu"

"aish" gerutu kyuhyun , ia mengambil ponselnya lalu segera mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang

"aku pergi sekarang.. sampai jumpa"

"hae ! kemana kau akan pindah?" siwon langsung mencegah donghae yang kan keluar dari kelas dengan pertanyaannya

"prancis" kembali donghae tersenyum

"izinkan kami mengantarmu hingga gerbang hae" yesung ikut bersuara

Donghae menatap hangat seluruh kelas , ia tahan airmatanya untuk tidak meleleh sekarang "tentu saja , kenapa tidak?"

Seluruh kelas mulai melangkah kan kaki mereka menuju donghae lalu memeluknya , runtuh sudah pertahanan namja itu , ia ikut menangis sekarang bersama seluruh temannya

"kajja .. saatnya aku pergi"

Seluruh isi kelas itu mengelilingi donghae , mereka berjalan beriringan dengan langkah donghae menuju gerbang , mereka sempatkan waktu yang ada sempit itu untuk bercanda , saling mengejek dan tertawa untuk yang terakhir kalinya..

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan , membiarkan seisi kelasnya berjalan deluan . ia melihat kearah belakang , lalu menghela nafasnya berat dan kembali menyusul donghae

Awan mulai mendung.. bahkan gerimis telah turun .. apa langit ikut berseding dengan perginya donghae?

Kini orang orang itu telah sampai di depan gerbang . donghae melihat kedalam sekolah berharap sesorang berlari kearahnya , dan berharap bisa milihat wajah cantik itu untuk yang terkhir kalinya

Suasana mendadak hening dan...

"kami akan merindukanmu haeeee" teriak yesung , kyuhyun dan siwon bersamaan lalu memeluk donghae dan diikuti seluruh kelas yang ikut memeluknya . isak tangis kembali mengiringi hujan yang mulai menderas kala itu

Dan bersamaan dengan moment itu mobil mercedes hitam berhenti di hadapan mereka

Tap tap tap tap

Suara langkah seseorang mulai terdengar dari dalam sekolah

Tap tap tap tap

Seisi kelas melepas pelukan mereka , berjalan mundur kearah sebuah gazebo guna melindungi diri mereka dari hujan

Tap tap tap tap

Dan kembali donghae melihat kearah sekolah , menatap seluruh bangunan itu dengan sendu serta dalam hati masih berharap jika sang malaikat akan keluar dan menahannya

Namun ia menghela nafas , ia sadar.. malaikatnya takkan pernah mau bertemu dengannya lagi..

Donghae membalik tubuhnya , melangkah kearah mobilnya pelan

Rasanya kakinya sangat berat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini

Hujan kembali mengguyur dengan derasnya

Tap tap tap tap

_Greeb_

Donghae tersentak

Ia tau pelukan dari belakang siapa ini , namum ia memejamkan matanya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini tidak nyata

Ia menggenggam tangan mungil yang memeluknya merasakan kehangatan dari tangan mungil yang sangat ia ridukan

"kenapa berbohong..?" tanya suara lirih itu dari belakang

Donghae tersenyum ia tau semuanya akan segera terbongkar "mianhae.." ucap donghae pelan

"kita bisa jadi sahabat hae , tak perlu begini" suara itu mulai bergetar

Donghae membalik tubuhnya

Ini tidak mimpi.. malaikatnya memang berdiri di sini .. malaikatnya memeluknya

Donghae menangkup kedua pipi tirus itu "jika kita terus bersama bahkan menjadi sahabatpun.. kau akan tetap sakit hati.."

"tapi hae aku.."

"berhenti hyukkie .. aku tau kau sakit hati , aku tau kau menyimpan segalanya sendiri , aku tau saat kau menangis karna ku , dan aku tidak mau melihat air mata itu.."

Tapi air mata itu sudah lolos dari mata indah itu

Lee donghae kau membuatnya menagis lagi..

"kita akan bertemua lagi hyukkie .. saat dunia ini sudah berubah .. saat kau sudah bahagia , saat aku sudah bahagia , dengan namja dan yeoja lain.." lanjut donghae kini ia memeluk yeoja itu erat .. sangat erat seolah tak mau melepas tubuh itu

"hae aku mencintaimu..." lirih eunhyuk masih menangis dalam pelukan donghae

Air mata donghae ikut turun "aku juga hyukkie.. sangat sangat sangat"

Keduanya terus berpelukan menyampaikan rasa cinta mereka yang memang tak di setujui takdir

Hingga donghae menyadari hari masih hujan , cukup eunhyuknya sakit hatinya , ia tak mau menyakiti tubuh mungil itu

"selamat tinggal chagi.. bahagialah tanpa diriku" donghae melepas pelukannya , dan kembali merangkup kedua pipi itu

Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada eunhyuk lalu..

_Chu_

Kedua bibir itu bertemu , tidak lama hanya sekedar menempel berbagi rasa cinta mereka disana

"sampai jumpa.."

Donghae berjalan mundur dari malaikatnya , tangan mereka masih saling menggenggang , masih tidak mau menerima takdir bahwa mereka akan berpisah

Hingga.. kedua genggaman itu terputus , donghae masih berjalan mudur , matanya tak lepas dari mata eunhyuk yang sama sedang menatapnya dengam berlinang air mata

Supir yang sedari tadi menatap semua kejadian tuan mudanya dengan iba tersadar dan langsung membuka pintu bagian belakang

Dan kini donghae sudah berada di depan pintu belakang mobilnya yang telah terbuka , matanya masih menatap eunhyuk yang kini tengah tertunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar

_Greeb_

Dan donghae kembali memeluk tubuh itu "cepat masuk kedalam ! kau akan kedinginan jika berada disini terlalu lama ! cepat masuk hyukkie !" teriaknya agar suaranya bisa mengalahkan suara hujan

Eunhyuk melepas pelukan donghae , menuruti perkataan namja yang sangat yang ia cintai itu , ia berlari ke dalam sekolah

Dan kemuadian ia kembali berbalik untuk melihat donghae yang terakhir kalinya

Donghae menghapus air matanya kasar "AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI MU HYUKKIE ! BERJANJILAH UNTUK BAHAGIA SAAT AKU PERGI DAN BERJANJILAH UNTUK SELALU TERSENYUM UNTUKKU HYUKKIE ! NAN JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO YEONGWONNIE" teriaknya kencang dengan air hujan yang senantiasa menghujamnya

Eunhyuk ikut menghapus air matanya , kembali menuruti permintaan donghae "AKU JANJI HAE ! NADO SARANGHAE !" balas eunhyuk yang juga berteriak

Donghae tersenyum "tapi aku tidak janji untuk bisa melupakanmu chagi" gumam donghae lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya . hatinya masih terlalu berat menerima segalanya . ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan kembali menangis .

"ARGGHH" teriak donghae pada dirinya sendiri di dalam mobil , ia terus memukul kepalanya seolah olah ia menghukum dirinya sendiri "aku mencintaimu chagi.. aku hanya ingin dengan mu.. mianhae mianhae mianhae" ucap donghae berulang ulang sambil terus menangis

Supir donghae hanya menatap tuan mudanya miris dari spion di hadapannya 'kau harus kuat tuan..'

Melihat mobil donghae yang mulai melaju meninggalkan sekolah nya , eunhyuk segera berlari kembali ke luar gerbang , matanya mengikuti arah mobil donghae yang menjauh dan semakin menghilang

"sampai jumpa hae.. aku akan selalu mencintaimu.." eunhyuk tersenyum lalu kembali masuk kedalam sekolah . ia memegang dadanya dan sedikit memukul mukulnya , menyalurkan kesedihannya pada dirinya . tubuhnya langsung jatuh di tengah korodor sekolahnya , dan isakan isakan itu mulai terdengar .

Siswa siswi kelas donghae yang memang menyaksikan moment perpisahan eunhyuk dan donghae berlari menghampiri eunhyuk dan memeluknya , mencoba menguatkan yeoja itu . namun...

Air matanya belum mau berhenti...

"_donghae-ah.."_

_Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang ayah yang kini tengah berbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit ini _

"_ne appa.."_

"_appa mohon .. menikahlah dengan jessica.."_

"_tapi appa.. aku.."_

"_hae jika ini permintaan terkhir appa apa kau mau ?"_

"_appa.. aku.." _

"_appa mohon hae.."_

_Donghae menghela nafas berat "baiklah appa" dan tersenyum penuh kegembiraan pada donghae lalu memeluk anaknya erat_

_Air mata donghae mulai turun dari mata coklatnya 'mianhae hyukkie.. mianhae..'_

~fin~

Halo zi kembali datang dengan fict aneh ini .-.

Zi kembali minta review yaah ^^ komen boleh , kritik boleh , saran boleh , kenalan boleh dan pujian(pengen banget) juga boleh

See you in next story dan... makasih yangu dah review di fict pertama dan kedua zii makasih banget ya zi seneng banget

Jeongmal gomawoyo chinguyaa

Byeee/bow


End file.
